


A Soft Professor

by Zalakbian



Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Baby Jeralt, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Force-Feeding, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, Stuffing, Tenderness, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Byleth thinks she let herself go maybe a little too much in domesticity, Edelgard helps her to accept it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515083
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I was wrong, I needed a short break after my ultra depressing run as of late, have an Edeleth piece I've been wanting to write for awhile.
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

The first morning light was peering through the open blinds of the Imperial bedchamber, illuminating the room just enough for Byleth to inspect her bare form in front of a full length mirror. She held an arm up and flexed her bicep, wincing at there was barely any noticeable change in the reflection. Byleth then felt her tightened upper arm, corded muscle was definitely present and accounted for, but like the rest of her body now it lay beneath an ever increasing layer of fluff that threatened to swallow her whole.

Byleth had always found a silent pleasure in food, even and especially as her stoic former self. She had been adorably chubby as a young child before leaning out considerably as her father began training her for combat, food became more than just pleasure, she was building strength and muscle. Byleth thought that perhaps eating had given her that slight happiness she was unable to manifest herself until she started teaching, always looking forward and craving for mealtime, sometimes even fighting other mercenaries for the final scraps.

Arriving at Garreg Mach had been a real game changer for Byleth, no longer just limited to the usual preserved meats and cheeses of a mercenary caravan, the occasional fresh meal in a tavern notwithstanding, the Monastery had its own brilliant dining hall with tons of different, unique dishes. Some of her fellow students, most noticeable Edelgard were shocked to see their Professor sometimes share three or four meals among the students on days off, gorging herself well past the point that any ordinary person would get violently sick. The only other person at Garreg Mach that seemed able to out eat Professor Byleth was Raphael, and only sometimes, with the faculty staff having to add a new “No Eating Contests” clause to the student rulebook after Caspar had innocently set one up between the two.

“Well, it’s uh, no wonder the Professor is so… big.” Sylvain had innocuously stated one day while Byleth was dining with the Blue Lions, earning his shin a swift and decisive kick from Ingrid, who was seated across from him, the red cavalier yelping in pain at the attack. The next day, with great curiousity, Sylvain invited Professor Byleth to a moderately fancy restaurant in town, “No catches, I’d just like to get to know you better, everything is on me, is that ok?” He affirmed, Byleth readily agreed, as she saw no reason to say no.

Once seated and flipping through the menu, Byleth had stoically asked her dinner date, “Is it ok if I order more than one item? I’m hungry, but you also offered to pay.” Sylvain smiled, and thinking the request from the beautiful Professor was too cute not to say no to, he agreed. “Professor you can order whatever you’d like, I’m happy to provide!”

And then Sylvain recoiled in horror as Byleth ordered every single item off the menu, including the desserts. She finished it all, too, looking adorably bloated and content with herself, meanwhile Sylvain was devastated to find that one date had cost nearly the entire rest of his month’s allowance.

The next day Sylvain requested and was inducted into the Black Eagles, having secretly asked Professor Byleth for an emergency loan from the staff funds in return for the transfer. Sylvain really did not want to have to cancel the rest of his dates for the month, and he had luck borrowing money from any of his fellow Blue Lions.

Byleth would’ve given him the money anyway as she just wanted to help one of her students, but Edelgard had convinced the naive Professor that perhaps having the future Margrave Gautier in their class would be a good thing for everyone. Sylvain would only invite Byleth out to dinner once more time during the school year, after getting the Black Eagles to assist in Gautier territory. That time, he pleaded, “No more than two items… please.” To which Professor Byleth innocently frowned and fluttered her eyebrows.

Sylvain instantly caved, and paid the price for it.

These memories had become things to laugh and joke about once Byleth was truly able to, but now she didn’t feel like laughing, looking at the inevitable results of such a lifestyle in front of her. See, a couple things had happened to make Byleth’s appetite reflect a bit more on her figure, Byleth had effectively retired from teaching and warring to co-run a nation with her wife, she had carried a baby to term and thus became a mother, and a couple months ago her leg had been shattered in a military excursion, none of which left much time, if any, for physical activity.

Byleth then pinched the lower lobe of her pouchy looking stomach, by far her biggest offender, and a far cry from the firm abdominals that once lay across her midriff. Her soft tummy, lined with stretch marks was often the subject of prodding and teasing from her wife and others who saw it, and while Byleth would chuckle and play along more times than not, secretly it saddened her to be treated like that. The once feared and emotionless Ashen Demon, reduced to the equivalent of a fluffy teddy bear. ‘Little Sister Lysithea,’ had been a big influence in her change, if not a willing instigator, as the cake fiend quickly became a horrible influence, always ‘seeming’ to have some treat or sweat around when Byleth was struggling to cut back her consumption.

Byleth tried flexing those abs which should still be present, but all she could feel was tummy fluff, it almost made her want to cry, fearing that no one would take her seriously if they saw just how out of shape she really was. Byleth had even been taken to covering herself more and more at night, too uncomfortable to reveal her naked form in intimate moments, she was sure Edelgard had noticed, but perhaps out of politeness had not said anything. It made for an interesting contrast with her wife, Edelgard had started her relationship not even ready to take her gloves off, but thanks to years of love, understanding and healing she was now comfortable fully naked around Byleth. 

But now she was leading herself in the opposite direction, and it pained her.

“Hmm… what are you doing up, By…?” Byleth heard Edelgard ask her sleepily from bed, having been awoken by a rather heavy sigh committed by the former Professor.

“Grieving, mostly…” Byleth choked out in response, her voice clearly cracking from despair.

Hearing her wife sound so devastated snapped whatever fatigue was out of Edelgard immediately and she leapt to her feet, quickly shuffling over to Byleth and hugging her from the side. “By, what’s wrong?” Edelgard asked her, Byleth’s eyes not shifting from her reflection in the mirror. Byleth snorted, as if the problem wasn’t obvious enough. “Just look at me, El, I’m gross.” She stated, pointing at the mirror they were both in front of. Hearing this Edelgard moved herself in front of her wife, blocking most of her reflection in the mirror, and looked into Byleth’s sad cornflower eyes.

“Byleth, you are not gross, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met in my life, and I love you with all my heart.” Edelgard passionately affirmed, trying to get her wife to see how serious she was, but the Empress’ eyes kept darting off to the side, not willing to fully commit to looking into Edelgard’s caring lilac irises. Seeing no response to her plea, Edelgard began hugging Byleth again, the Emperor’s hard, sculpted body pressing into her wife’s soft exterior. Edelgard began stroking Byleth’s hair with one hand while the other rested at the small of her back, and she thought that maybe a change in subject would help her wife’s mood.

“I love how much longer your hair has gotten, By.” Edelgard whispered with a smile, Byleth had stopped having her hair cut just over a year ago, seemingly on impulse after Edelgard had off hand mentioned wanting to see what she would look like with longer hair. Now her blue locks stretched just past her shoulder line... and was an absolute nightmare for Edelgard to groom, spending at least double the time on Byleth’s frustratingly messy hair as she would’ve on her own previously long platinum locks. And then there was that time Byleth had surprised her wife at night with her hair bunned and holding up the same horned crown Edelgard used to wear during the war. “Look El, no hands!” Byleth had declared, bobbing her head from side to side and proving that yes, she was capable of wearing the crown as intended, even if small tufts of her blue locks stuck out in various places, and her style looked overall rushed and sloppy.

Still, the rapturous laughter this had drawn from Edelgard was well worth the **weeks** of convincing it had taken Byleth to get Hubert to help fulfill her wish.

Byleth gave a slight huff and smiled, “I guess I stole all your length, El.” She joked, running her fingers through Edelgard’s soft, neck length brown hair, the Emperor silently affirming to herself that she would never disregard Dorothea ever again when it came to relationship advice. Edelgard then led Byleth back to their bed, neither expected to work today, and Edelgard wanted nothing more than to just stay in bed and cuddle her wife all day. Instead they both sat at the edge of the bed, Edelgard’s arm wrapped around Byleth’s back to her shoulder, and her other hand clasped with Byleth’s right in the middle of the two.  
Byleth had her head bowed, and looked sullen once again, but Edelgard reasoned that maybe she’d be more receptive to sincerity again. “I really do think you’re beautiful, By, honestly.” She stated, planted a chaste kiss on her wife’s cheek. Byleth fidgeted a bit, fighting to come up with something to say, and Edelgard waited patiently, nod prodding or over stimulating, just rubbing her shoulder lovingly. “You think I’m beautiful, even with how fat I am now?” Byleth eventually asked to clarify, and this question got Edelgard thinking of revealing something risky.

“How about… especially?” She cautiously replied.

Edelgard saw her wife’s face twisting all sorts of emotions from frustrated to confused, and so she felt the need to explain herself very quickly. “I know! You probably think I’m joking… or making fun of you, but I say this with absolute sincerity, I’m actually quite envious of how you look.” Byleth’s face turned back to a confused state, but she still looked ready to pounce on any implausibility that Edelgard offered, she would have to choose her next words very carefully. “It’s just… when I look at you, I don’t see a veteren military commander, or a hardened mercenary, or a fearsome Empress… I see someone who's just, enjoying life, and I envy that look.”

“I want nothing more than to just leave this constant fighting behind and just run away with you and Jeralt, go someplace where I wouldn’t need to be strong, or feared, where I could just relax and gorge myself on sweets all day, every day.” Edelgard confessed. She then turned to look at Byleth so she could deliver the final part of her statement, her wife’s eyes looking calmly into her own. “And… you look like you’re already doing that, at least the gorging part at least… I’m jealous!”

Byleth looked absolutely befuddled as Edelgard finished her confession, still calmly holding her wife’s hand, but also feeling absolutely shocked at what she seemed to be implying. _Is she saying she wants to get big like me?_

Then, Byleth suddenly felt a new grip on her body, and she saw the arm that Edelgard had wrapped around her was now lowered and playfully fondling one of her tummy rolls, her wife humming gently as she felt Byleth’s softness. Edelgard then let go of Byleth’s hand and instead moved it to start squeezing one of her equally widened thighs, as well as leaning over to kiss one of Byleth’s swollen, slightly sagging breasts, and she was convinced. _Oh my lord she really does._

Eventually Edelgard snapped out of whatever haze she had found herself in and found a new determination, leaving her bewildered wife sitting on the bed while she got up and quickly began throwing on clothes. “Blast it all,” Edelgard swore, “I’m going down to the kitchen and I’m going to have them bring us every cake, pie, tart, and whatever else the chefs can think of.” To this, Byleth finally smiled, getting up herself and helping her wife look at least a little presentable, and not like she had just gotten out of bed a few minutes ago. Just after Byleth finished latching the final buttons on her wife’s dress she spun around and engaged her with a fierce, tongue laden kiss. Edelgard wanted Byleth to ravage her, badly, but that could wait until after she placed their order, settling for a few more kisses and lovebites as Byleth combed El’s hair as best she could.

“Once it’s here… how about we each stuff each other until neither of us can stand up?” Byleth challenged, eliciting an aggravated moan from her wife. “Fuck, By, you always know how to drive me crazy.” Edelgard cursed, giving Byleth one last kiss before bolting out of the bedroom, she needed to get back here as soon as possible so could relieve all this new tension.

And Byleth would be waiting patiently for her.

Later that day a hungry Lysithea found herself blocked by the locked door to Byleth and Edelgard’s bedchambers, she had followed the smell of fresh baked goods that had penetrated the walls of her room to here, and she couldn’t help but cry at the blocked entranceway in front of her. “Big Sis! Byleth! I know you have cake in there! You can’t hold out on me!” Lysithea wailed and pounded at the door, but no response came.

“Wait, didn’t they give me a key?” Lysithea then realized, and she skipped off back to her room to retrieve it, she was going to get some of that cake, no matter what obstacles lay in her path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The food arrives, chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell THREE POINT OH HERE I COME BABY! WHOOO!!!!
> 
> Also I commissioned my friend Gabs to draw a scene from this fic: https://twitter.com/homuspicy/status/1228424702626062336

Byleth was seated at the edge of her bed, calmly waiting for her love to return, flipping through a disturbingly erotic novella in one hand while quietly playing with herself with the other. The author’s name on the cover of the book read ‘Bernard Saunders’ but what only Byleth knew as she had been sworn to secrecy over it, was that this story was actually penned by the Black Eagle’s own precious Bernadetta. The Professor had accidentally run into her while she was writing it in the aftermath of the battle at Fhirdiad, and in exchange for a copy of the work once completed Byleth swore not to tell a soul who really wrote it, even Edelgard.

Apparently Sylvain had also witnessed some of her writing, though it had only been the parts before the fun began, thank Sothis.

Byleth had only read a small part of this particular novella, but she was sure it was going to change how she viewed Bernie for the rest of her life, the shy, timid girl obviously having some very lurid and precise desires hidden underneath the exterior. It was so good that the Empress couldn’t help but indulge herself a little while reading, not enough to climax as she was waiting dutifully for her wife, but just enough to keep her teetering on the edge of a cliff. It was something she liked to do with Edelgard on occasion, pushing her tantalizingly close to edge but never over while she protested, and then without warning making the ground cave away before her body.

The results were usually quite appetizing.

Eventually the rapid sounds of fast approaching feet echoing through the floor and walls pulled Byleth out of her reading, and with a deft motion she carefully tossed the book onto an armchair by the side of the room. She also made sure to lick her fingers clean of juices before Edelgard entered, not that she would’ve minded seeing how her wife had been spending her time, but Byleth wanted to give the appearance that she had just been sitting naked and pretty on the bed while waiting for her. The door then burst open and Byleth saw her love running full force at her.

“I hope everything went well E-ahhh!” She barely had time to speak before Edelgard tackled her flat onto the bed with a flurry of kisses. “...Blazes, By,” Edelgard began, all the while continuing nip and kiss her lover up and down her bare body, and hips rhythmically humping one of Byleth’s imposing thighs. “Please tell me you weren’t just waiting patiently… being away for just that short while was torture!” Byleth just awkwardly laughed and laid there while Edelgard continued to explore and pleasure herself using her body, it was a rare occurrence for her wife to be so aggressive like this, and she just wanted to sit back and enjoy it. “I just wanted to wait for you, E-ah!” She was once again cut off in speech by Edelgard, this time by her clamping lips around one of her nipples and beginning to suckle her.

Little Jeralt had moved on from feeding on his mother’s teat in the past month, but plenty of extra ‘feeding sessions’ courtesy of Edelgard would make sure that Byleth continued producing as far into the future as was wanted, and Edelgard really desired her milk. With her body already so close to breaking, Byleth felt this seemingly minor act might just be enough, but she could feel Edelgard sneaking her hand between her legs to the Empress’ sex anyways, and she prepared herself to explode.

“Ah! El!!!!” Byleth cried out in climax after just a few moments of Edelgard rubbing her clit, to which she then leaned close to her ear and whispered, “You liar…” Edelgard gave Byleth a wet kiss on the cheek as she continued to ride the waves of pleasure throughout her body, her lover’s hand still playing her like a violin, “I barely do anything and you come? You must’ve been busy while I was out.” She accused, Byleth acquiesced and weakly nodded. Edelgard brought her hand out of her love’s sex and sucked it clean, she had an overwhelming urge for Byleth to destroy her, and she knew just what she wanted.

“But I just came, aren’t you hungry for some?” Byleth innocently asked as Edelgard retrieved the leather strap and harness from their bedside chest. “Not me, you.” The Emperor commanded, and Byleth gave a nervous smile. Edelgard had been the one to pick out and order the toy, and she had great pleasure in using it to rail Byleth at the end of their long sexual sessions, but it had only been her. Byleth hadn’t yet tried wearing the strap as she was honestly unsure if it would even fit on her, plus she just enjoyed the sensation of her wife slipping into her with the appendage, so she never tried to bargain for trying the strap herself whenever Edelgard inevitably brought it out.

“Um… are you sure, El? It looks rather… tight, I don’t want to break it.” Byleth cautioned, but Edelgard was already slipping the harness between her feet and up her legs. “I’ll loosen it.” Was all Edelgard said in response, silently working at the buckles while Byleth lifted her body up in preparation for her wife to continue shimmying the toy up her body. Yet despite her best efforts the harness encountered considerable barriers at the curve of Byleth’s dimpled rear, just as she had feared. Undaunted, Edelgard smeared some of the lubricant they would be using in just a moment around the areas of resistance, sneaking a few squeezes in the process. But thanks to that Edelgard and Byleth were able to get the strap snug around her waist, it was quite tight and made flesh pool on either side of the harness, but she was ready, and Edelgard wasted no time in lubing up the shaft.

“You went down to the kitchen without smallclothes?!” Byleth reacted after seeing Edelgard hike up her dress, being much too impatient to remove the garment fully, she never replied to her wife’s accusation. Once revealed, Edelgard wasted no further time in pushing herself down upon the strap’s member, moans growing louder as she sank more and more into it.

Almost right away Byleth could feel why her wife had liked this contraption so much, the sensation and pressure of Edelgard riding her was silently exhilarating, it just felt surprisingly loving and intimate. From above Edelgard had a glorious view of her love, each thrust sending ripples through her pouchy stomach and breasts, she could help but begin to rub Byleth’s tummy, squeezing and caressing the delicious marked flesh. Eventually Byleth realized that her wife was paying more attention to her paunch then to riding her, and so with a loud yelp from Edelgard in reaction she deftly spun the two of them around to that the Empress was now on top, and smiling. From her new position Byleth could direct the pace of love, and she picked up rapidly with Edelgard’s clenched grunts turning to full moans of ecstasy after just a few pumps.

“Don’t stop, El, feel me, feel your soft professor.” Byleth instructed, Edelgard’s hands having fallen to her sides gripping the bed sheets as her wife drove into her. To illustrate that point Byleth picked up Edelgard’s hand and brought it to her breast so she could fondle it, and she did, her movements causing a few drops of errant milk to fall down, to which Edelgard quietly grieved that they didn’t end up in her mouth. Shifting locations, Edelgard grabbed hard onto Byleth’s experienced child-bearing hips and pulled her ever so slightly forward, enough that she could just lean forward and resume drinking from her beloved’s teats. “There you go, feed on your milkstress…” Byleth cooed, taking the very term Edelgard had brazenly called Byleth a couple weeks ago and turning it against her, except this time she also wasn’t going to ‘punish’ Edelgard with over an hour of non-stop edging for that comment.

After a couple of particularly rough thrusts Edelgard finally let go into a screaming climax, bent sharply back and chest heaving, unfortunately turning to her side and sputtering into coughs and gasps for air once some of the milk she was drinking went down the wrong way. “El! El! Are you ok?” Byleth immediately pulled out and went to her wife’s side to confirm, her coughing was slowing a bit but Byleth kept rubbing her back and encouraging her to hack it all up. “Ok you’re good now El… just deep breaths, ok?” She lovingly instructed, trading her back rub for a tender hug from behind. Edelgard flopped over onto her back without a word and continued her deep breaths, with the silly grin on her face confirming to Byleth that she was ok. Now Byleth had to figure out how to get this harness off her after it had been wedged into her flesh so fully.

“Do you mind… giving me… a hand!” Byleth cursed and groaned out as she tried to squeeze her butt and hips out of the already stretched leather folds of the strap, Edelgard only adding her own hands after a few moments, still in a partial delirium over her climax. “Hold still, love.” Edelgard instructed, grabbing hold of the lines over the tops of her thighs and pulling as hard as she could, until… “Ha! We did it!” Byleth exclaimed, having felt a great loosening and then sliding away of the harness… only to see Edelgard hold it up with a very clear looking divide between two of the pieces where there had once been none.

“Well I tried to warn you.” Byleth recalled, Edelgard’s only answer was to pounce her again.

After yet another round of teasing and intimacy the two wives ended up spooning together on top of the covers, both satisfied and only the slightest but tuckered out. “I’ll get one that we can both fit into later, don’t worry about it, By.” Edelgard stated contently as her wife’s arm stretched over her from behind, playfully squeezing and prodding her own soft breasts through the fabric of her dress, she wanted to take it off now, but figured it was a waste since there had to be at least one clothed individual to receive their cake order. Byleth hummed back in approval, switching her focus by skirting her hand up the hem of Edelgard’s dress to her abdomen, feeling every ridge and corded muscle, her small Emperor was definitely a powerhouse, and even stronger than she was at her peak.

Still, Byleth shared her wife’s fantasy of a gradual softening up, and she thought the idea of a squishy El just too tantalizing not to dream about. Eventually Byleth’s stomach let out a great roar, and she groaned, “Elll…. I’m hungry, when’s the food going to come?” Desperate for the both of them to, quote, “Stuff each other until neither could walk.”

“Soon, love.” Edelgard turned over and comforted, pulling and squeezing their soft and hard bodies together. “Maybe try to get a little rest, that will pass the time, dear…”

Byleth was inevitably asleep and snoring by the time a fateful knock was heard upon their door, Edelgard had been passing the time flipping through a rather curious book she found on one of their armchairs, she was finding it... extremely intriguing. She figured it must’ve been Byleth’s, and Edelgard was a little shocked at what her dear teacher seemed to be enjoying, although there was something else about this strange little book, something eerily familiar about the writing and prose, but their food was here so so she paid it no mind.

“What is this all about, Lady Edelgard? Are you unwell?” Hubert questioned her at the door, eyes narrowed like a snake. Edelgard rolled her eyes and sighed, she needed him out of the way quickly, “It’s our day off, Hubert, we’re **indulging.** ” Hubert sighed as he added up the numbers quickly, and so he just nervously coughed and surreptitiously handed her a phial of medicine looking liquid. “For in case either of you… get sick, during your time off.”

“Thank you for being so understanding, my dear friend, now please move out of the way, Byleth and I are famished.” Edelgard instructed, the Minister eagerly stepping aside so the chefs could wheel in two absolutely laden carts of sweets, baked goods and other confections. Figuring it would be a nice way to awaken her wife, Edelgard cut a piece of steaming apple pie and brought it over on a plate just beside Byleth’s nose, letting her pick up the smells of baked apples, butter and cinnamon until either on instinct or impulse her mouth lurched forward and took a bite of the pie.

“...Have I told you ‘I love you’ today yet?” Byleth asked with a smile while stretching herself back awake, taking the plate from her wife and devouring the pie bite after bite. “Hmmm… you could stand to say it more, By.” Edelgard joked back, tenderly rubbing the side of Byleth’s waist she now licked her plate and fingers clean. Edelgard tried to go back to the cart to get her love another piece but was stopped by Byleth grabbing her wrist and pulling her into bed, “This is what you wanted, El, it’s only fair you get your turn first…” She whispered into her ear before getting up and pulling one of the carts right up against the bed.  
Without any grace or care Byleth chopped through a chocolate cake with her bare hand and retrieved a large, crumbling piece, bringing it just above Edelgard’s lips. “Now… say ‘ahh’, El.” She instructed, the Emperor followed. Byleth then flung herself over top Edelgard’s waist, pinning her to the bed with her soft, strong legs. She then took a bite of the cake herself before dropping down and locking lips with her wife, tongues swirling around the sweet, fudgy cake between their mouths as they made out. “Now I think is a good time to test you… if you need me to stop just squeeze my thigh, El.” Byleth stated, and with a quick nod in approval from Edelgard she essentially slammed the completely ruined cake inter her mouth, Edelgard having to take bite after bite to clear a path from the smothering chocolate.

“Just chew and swallow, El, don’t savour it, we have **plenty** more.”

Once Edelgard’s current portion was down to under half Byleth reached to her side and this time simply grabbed a fistful of additional chocolatey goodness, pausing a bit to enjoy some herself before adding it to Edelgard’s maw. Just then she paused for a bit, Byleth could feel one of Edelgard’s hands on her thigh, but she wasn’t squeezing, so Byleth continued to add cake to her mouth, not noticing that the hand was sliding itself closer to something else. Eventually Byleth felt a familiar tingle, Edelgard was looking for her sex and she’d found it, unable to fully see with Byleth’s cakey hands in her face. The Emperor couldn’t quite reach far enough to enter her Empress, so she resigned to just tickling and rubbing her labia. Byleth just about lost it.

“You are so hungry that my feeding you isn’t enough? My my.”

Seeing no other alternative, Byleth slowly shifted her body upwards atop Edelgard, enough that she could start inserting fingers into her slit, and it was magical. This new coitus continued as followed until Byleth was down to the last final chunk of chocolate cake, she was about to give it to her wife when faintly she could hear the recognizable creak of their bedroom doors opening. _The hell? Didn’t I lock it? Unless…_

Byleth turned around and saw an unfortunately familiar face.

“Wait- Lysithea, no! What are you doing here!”

Lysithea simply stood by the entrance in total shock and still in her pegasus print pyjamas, mouth agape as she witnessed the two naked women on their bed, chocolate smears on their faces. Byleth was still over Edelgard holding a piece of fudgy cake just above her mouth, while Edelgard’s fingers were still massaging the insides of her sex. The Empress had her back and head turned to look behind her in horror that someone found out exactly what they were doing. “Waif, wittel sis’s here?” Edelgard confusingly asked while chewing, her wife’s thighs and tummy blocking her view of the room behind them.

“I just… wanted… some cake…” Lysithea weakly asked, not sure if she should run away or just hide. 

After another minute or so of everyone being frozen solid in shock, Lysithea finally made a move by bolting out of the door and slamming it shut it behind her, “That’s it! I’m swearing off sweets! No more!” She declared, before running off back to her room.

But then an hour later having given up to her urges Lysithea knocked back on her sister’s door and politely asked for some of their cake, making sure not to barge into whatever sexual acts the two happened to be doing this time.

_LATER_

Byleth and Edelgard laid together on their backs, side by side, a carnage of crumbs, frosting, jelly and all other remainders littering their carpet and fine bedsheets. Together they had demolished cart one and made a decent dent into cart two, both eventually giving up before the urge to expel became too great. The phial of medicine Hubert had given Edelgard laid between them, mutually drained as the two massaged their still aching stomachs. “So, El, was that as good as you were hoping?” Byleth asked, she was so full and sore she couldn’t even turn her neck to look at Edelgard beside her, it felt amazing.

“I feel like I could’ve done better… I think you had at least twice as much as me.” Edelgard confessed, smiling, but trying her hardest not to start laughing as she didn’t want the associated quick breathing to pummel her abdomen. “It comes… with practice…” Byleth explained, in secret she really felt like she could’ve gone on longer, but she didn’t want to eat everything and leave nothing for her wife in round two.

Byleth lightly tapped her swollen stomach, she was full enough that it didn’t jiggle at all, and she flashed a dirty grin. “Hey El… let’s have another child.”

Edelgard began singing in her head, she really wanted a large family with Byleth just as she had as a kid, but was always too hesitant to ask her if she could go on. “Really? I think that’s wonderful! What made up your mind?” She delightfully asked.

“Well I was just remembering how happy you were when we found out I was pregnant the first time... “ Byleth claimed, but in reality.

_I wanna see how much I can eat when it’s for two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes these are all kinks of mine, I make no apologies, I just hope others can appreciate me trying to write some decent and thoughtful examples of them.
> 
> But anyways, a short thesis on why I canon chubby Byleth, as I explained it to a friend earlier.
> 
> "Think about it, at max professor level Byleth can potentially have TEN MEALS A DAY with no obvious side effects, anyone who eats like that must be big in some way, either muscle or fat, or a mixture of both in this case.
> 
> I mean, Byleth is super cut as a merc, cause of all the activity and protein, but then she goes to Garreg Mach where they actually have a huge selection of sweet foods/desserts that she doesn't really get to have as a merc, and she gets a little softer, mostly in the arms and thighs, and then the war ends and she probably retires to live a quieter life with her spouse (Edelgard in this case), and she's still really cut but now it's all under a nice delicious fluffy cushion."

**Author's Note:**

> If people here really want it, I will write the natural conclusion to this, as the wives stuff each other silly. But I also want to keep my pedigree as a "le serious artiste"


End file.
